Battling is a entranl bang!
by Dragon-kid789
Summary: Deidara and Sasori are baby pokemon that tag along with Ash and Pikachu and help Ash discover his full potential as a pokemon master and aura guardian. Aura guardian Ash, Ooc Sasori and Deidara


D.K:Hi everyone here is a idea I'm trying out and these are fakemon I created.

 **Huntmeow**

Type: ghost/dark

special ability: puppet strings

moves:dark pulse,mean look, night shade, double team, confusion, curse, shadow ball, sucker punch,poison jab, toxic, hyper beam, boom range, poison sting

 **Katsu**

type: fire/normal

special ability: explosion

moves: flame thrower,tackle, take down, fire wheel,bite,fire fang, agility ,outrage, iron tail, double team,sunny day,overheat, dig, attract

D.K:I got the name because of what Deidara always say when he sets off his bombs. Also I don't own Naruto or Pokémon and strong aura guardian Ash. And sasori and deidara might seem ooc's in this. Any ways enjoy

Sasori was on a grassy field in the after life and was waiting for his partner/friend Deidara to get here. Because as he said before Deidara is the type to die young and you would have guessed it he did. He appeared next to Sasori.

"Sasori is that you, un?"Deidara said pinching the cheeks of the red head. Sasori whacked him on the head to make him let go.

"Yes brat so stop pinching my cheeks." Sasori said but then he was enveloped into a hug by his partner.

"Oh Kami you have no idea how much I missed you, yeah!" Deidara said crying and holding onto Sasori as if he were going to disappear. Sasori was very shocked and slowly hugged his partner.

"I missed you too brat." Sasori giving a small smile. The two ex-ninjas chatted for a while enjoying the after life as well. But they did miss living and do what they leave.

"Hey Sasori-dana do you missing being alive,un?" Deidara asked looking at the red head. Sasori sighed and nodded. "So do I but its not like we're going come back to life." Deidara said but then a bright blinding light came upon them. When the light died down they saw a horse like creature with a ring around its stomach.

"Are you the ones known as Sasori of the Red Sand and Deidara of Iwagakure?" The creature said.

"Yeah why do you wanna know? And who are you?" Sasori said standing up.

 _ **"I am Arceus the god of all pokemon and I am here to offer you both something."**_ Arceus said.

"And what's that , yeah?" Deidara asked.

 _ **"Another chance at life and do good."**_ Arceus said. Sasori and Deidara were shocked by this and didn't know what to say.

"Another chance in a different world, hmmm seems very tempting." Deidara said rubbing his chin.

"Don't just agree on the things we need to make sure there is no catch to this." Sasori said whacking Deidara with a paper mallet.

"Ow!Where did you get that?!" Deidara said rubbing the back of his head.

"That is a secret brat." Sasori said.

 _ **" I a sure there is no catch you will be reborn in the pokemon world as pokemon and train with a young boy name Ash Ketchum. Please help him lock his full potential as a pokemon trainer and aura guardian."** _Arceus said. Sasori thought about it.

 _"Hmm this could be a chance to start over again."_ Sasori thought he felt Deidara tap his shoulder and saw him holding his hands together as if he were praying and with big puppy dog eyes.

"Please Dana there's nothing to do here" Deidara said in a child like voice. Sasori sighed.

"Fine we agree to do this." Sasori said he could hear Deidara silently saying yes under his breath.

 _ **"Good."**_ Arceus said before he glowed a bright light and they vanished form the after life.

 **~With Ash and the gang~**

Ash, May, Max and Brock were heading to a near by pokemon center until Pikachu ears perked up and looked off to the left.

 **"Pika?"** Pikachu squeaked.

"Something wrong Pikachu?" Ash said looking the electric type pokemon. Pikachu hopped down from Ash's shoulder and quickly headed into the grassy fields.

"Pikachu must sense something." May said. All four of them followed Pikachu until they saw Pikachu pointing two pokemon eggs.

"Those are pokemon eggs." Max said.

"What are they doing out here alone." Brock said.

"I don't know but we cant let them get cold." Ash said picking both eggs up. "Lets head to the pokemon center fast!" Ash said. Everyone nodded and ran to the nearest pokemon center. " Nurse Joy we found these two pokemon eggs out in the middle of the forest all alone." Ash said. Nurse Joy carefully took both pokemon eggs from Ash.

"We need to get these two warmed up fast." Nurse Joy said.

 **~20 minutes later~**

"Its a good thing you guys found those eggs both of them are close to hatching." Nurse Joy said. Everyone's face lit up with excitement.

"Really?" Max said. Nurse Joy nodded and lead them too the two soon hatch pokemon eggs. Both were glowing softly ready to hatch at any moment. The red egg was the one to hatch first out came a new pokemon. It obviously a cat with a red and creamy pink fur and that looked like a puppet and he had a long tail that was curly at the end.

" **Huntmeow?"** He said opening his brown eyes.

"Wow I never seen this pokemon before." Ash said as the new baby pokemon started at him.

 _"So this must be Ash."_ Sasori said before standing up on his two hind legs and going over to the other egg and patiently waiting for it to hatch.

"Looks like he's waiting for his buddy to hatch." May said. Finally the golden yellow egg hatch out came a coyote like had long ears and a fluffy mane like an eevee also he had blonde and white fur . And a super long tail that looked like a lion tail.

 **"Katsu?"** The new pokemon looked over at Sasori before tackling him.

 _"Sasori Dana!You look so cute!"_ Deidara said nuzzling him which annoyed the cat puppet pokemon a lot. Deidara then got a good look at himself and wagged his tail _." I look so cute!"_ Deidara said getting very excited and end of his tail lit on fire and began sizzling down like a bomb fuse.

"Hey what is his-"Before May could finish her sentence Deidara literally exploded with excitement. He was the only one not covered in ashes or smoke.

"He sure is exploding with excitement." Ash said before falling down with everyone else.

 **"Katsu?"** Deidara said looking at everyone before giving a sheepish smile.

~ **team rocket~**

James, Jessie and Meowth were spying on Ash and his friends and they caught a glimpse of the two new baby pokemon.

"Two newly discovered pokemon! The boss will surely like those two." Jessie said.

"Yeah and just hatch too we can train the team rocket way." James said.

"And when the boss finds these two new pokemon why he'll say: Meowth and friends have given me such wonderful gifts that I'll return the favor." Meowth said giving his best impression of the boss. Team rocket did a little cheer before coming up with plan to catch them.

~With Ash and his friends~

Ash was right now informing Prof. Oak about the two pokemon they had found.

"Wow amazing Ash not only did you safely hatch them you also discovered two new pokemon." said.

"Yeah and they really seem to like me." Ash said as he looked at Pikachu watch over the young pokemon.

"Hmm that gives me an idea, Ash how about you take them a long and study about them?" said.

"Really ?" Ash said. Prof. Oak nodded yes and Ash let a smile. "Thanks ." Ash said before saying his good byes and hanging up.

"What did Prof. Oak say?" May asked.

"He said I could bring them along and study them." Ash said.

"That's great but we should at least name them first." Brock said.

"Okay the cat puppet will be Huntmeow and the coyote pup will be Katsu. How is that?" Ash said.

 **"Huntmeow."** Sasori said looking up at Ash giving a nodded of approval. Ash smiled and felt Deidara sit next to him he smiled and petted the exploding pokemon. Just then a elder couple that were Jessie and James in disguise ran and picked up both Sasori and Deidara.

"Why we sure are glad you found these two." Jessie said in a old man voice.

"These two eggs must have rolled off. We are so happy you found them and hatch them." James said in a elderly woman's voice.

"Um these two pokemon are yours?" May asked.

"Yeah we own a pokemon ranch around here." Jessie said. Max then glared at them.

"Wait a minute there's no pokemon ranch around here who are you." Max said. Jessie and James quickly threw off their disguises and let a famous team rocket laugh and put both Deidara and Sasori in cages.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie said picking up Sasori's cage.

"Make it double." James said picking Deidara's cage.

"To protect the world form devastation." Jessie said getting into Meowth air balloon along with James.

"To until all people with in our nations." James said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie said.

"To extend our reaches form the stars above." James said.

"Jessie!" Jessie said striking a pose.

"James!" James said striking a pose as well.

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light." Jessie said

"Surrender now or be prepared to fight." James said.

"Meowth that's right!" Meowth said. And during through the whole speech Sasori and Deidara had fallen asleep because it was so long and boring. "Hey wake up you two! You cant fall asleep during our introduction!" Meowth yelled at the two baby pokemon.

"How rude!" James said. Sasori let out a yawn and with Deidara.

 **"Huntmeow huntmeow."** Sasori said insulting team rocket.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT." Meowth said with a anime tic mark.

"What he say meowth?" James asked the talking meowth.

"He says had to be the worst speech in the world!" Meowth said.

"Watch it you lil brat." Jessie said. Deidara glared at the trio before his tail caught on fire and began sizzling down like a bomb fuse again.

 **Katsu!"** Deidara said before exploding and sending team rocket blasting off. Deidara and Sasori went flying into the forest.

 _"I wish you will warn me you're going to do that."_ Sasori said as they landed in the forest.

 _"Well we had to do something, un."_ Deidara said.

 _"By exploding?"_ Sasori said before carefully getting up and shaking the ashes form his red fur.

 _"Yes and I'll say it once again. Art is a bang ."_ Deidara said sticking his chest out proudly.

 _"Art is eternal ."_ Sasori said.

 _"Art is a bang."_ Deidara said.

" _Art is eternal."_ Sasori said. They had continue this for a bit until they stumble across of anger Beedrill. Both young pokemon screamed and ran for it with the anger beedrill following them.

"Pikachu use thunder bolt." Ash said and Pikachu let out a powerful thunder bolt on the anger swarm of beedrills. Ash picked up both baby pokemon. "Are you guys okay?" Ash asked both of the pokemon.

 **"Katsu."** Deidara said before giving a small yawn and falling asleep.

 **"Huntmeow."** Sasori said shaking his head back and forth before yawning himself.

"Get some sleep Huntmeow." Ash said the puppet cat pokemon refuse but slowly he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Ash smiled and Pikachu climbed up Ash's shoulder. "Good job scaring those beedrills off buddy." Ash said. Pikachu nodded and smiled both trainer and the three pokemon headed back.

D.K:Hoped you enjoy this so far until then the dragon is out!


End file.
